Fanfiction:Battle for Minecraft Paradise/Episode 1
Blaze: Hey Iron Golem, what are you doing? Iron Golem: Just protecting Villager from Mr. Stupid here. Zombie: Hey! Skeleton, watch where you're aiming! Skeleton: Sorry, trying to hit that guy. Steve: That Skeleton must be using aimbot or something... Creeper: What a niccccce night... Creeper: Oh ssssssshooot– Wolf: COME HERE! Sheep: No! Silverfish: Don't step on me! Pig: Oink. Cow: Moo. Pig: Never heard that one before. Cow: Me neither. Bat: AAAH! The light! It burns! Host: Hello ladies and gentleman, I am the host for the new show that you're watching, Battle for Minecraft Paradise! Host: I gave a Book to all the contestants for BFMP a paradise to live in! Host: They all think it's theirs... Host: But really, it's a elimination contest! Host: So, Welcome to the first episode of Battle For Minecraft Paradise! Host: So here comes out first contestant, Steve! Steve: Where's the paradise? I'm never late. Host: You just got punked, Steve! I'll tell everyone else later. Steve: Oh no, You brought more people?! Host: Our next three Contestants, Zombie, Skeleton, and Creeper! Creeper: Sssssso where'sssss the paradissssssse? Zombie: Yeah, whatever he said. Skeleton: Oh look, Steve! Steve: Crap. Host: Hold your horses, everyone! Host: Not literally. Not allowed to fight right now. Skeleton: What's stopping us from fighting? Host: The paradise! If you fight, you are disqualified from getting the paradise. Steve: OK, but how do we get the– Host: I'll tell everybody when they all get here. Host: Horse got here during the fighting, So here comes our next three contestants, Iron Golem, Snow Golem, and Villager! Villager: I get attacked a lot by Zombie, so The Golems will have to help me. Iron Golem: Attention! Snow Golem: Ready! Host: And our next four contestants, Cow, Sheep, and Pig! ...and Wolf. Pig: Oink. Cow: Moo. Sheep: Stop that! Wolf: COME HERE! Chicken: Cluck. Host: No fighting! Sheep: Ahhh... Phewf! Host: Next comes Enderman, Bat, and Ghast! Bat: AHH! It burns! Enderman: Wo! Host: Next comes the last few contestants: Ocelot, Ender Dragon, Wither, Zombie Pigman, Slime, and Blaze! Host: Please stop talking! Host: Wait... Where's Squid and Silverfish? Silverfish: Down here, Mr. Host! Host: Oh, so now Where's Squid? Bat: Oh's he's lazy, so he won't be here for a long time... <2 hours later> Host: Oh, Come ON! Squid: Hellooooooooo. Host: OK, so everyone's here! Everyone: YEAAAH! Host: OK, so you guys are on a contest to win the paradise! Host: Every few days, we'll have a challenge! Host: After the challenge, the worst-faring players will have to undergo a elimination that either your fellow Mobs, or Voters, will choose who will be eliminated from the challenge. Silverfish: Sounds exciting... Host: Your first challenge though... Host: Is to find 2 Jungle Treasures! Host: See that Jungle there? Host: There are 2 Gold Artifacts in there that need to be found. The two contestants who find these get to choose the teams for the game. Host: Oh yeah... I've set up respawners for everyone here, and fighting is allowed when in the jungle. So no fighting until you get into the jungle. Host: GO! Ocelot: OK... I smell a Jungle Temple. Ocelot: I'm not dead, you know! Ocelot: I got it! Host: You get to be one of the team leaders! Host: REMEMBER! THERE IS ONE MORE ARTIFACT! Ocelot: Can i go find– Host: No, because you're a team leader. The next person to find a artifact becomes the other team leader. Ocelot: Oh. Skeleton: Artifact on top of the jungle tree! Silverfish: So close! Zombie: I'll get you! Silverfish: I got the last artifact! Host: And Silverfish is the other team leader! Host: I will teleport you all here. Host: I have a spinning wheel. Ocelot will spin it and whoever it lands on will be on that team. Host: Sheep, welcome to Ocelot's team! Silverfish: Aw No! Host: Zombie is on Silverfish's team! <15 minutes of wheel spinning later> Host: Ocelot's team is Ocelot, Sheep, Wolf, Steve, Chicken, Ghast, Zombie Pigman, Skeleton, Villager, Snow Golem, Pig, and Iron Golem. Host: Silverfish's team is Silverfish, Zombie, Horse, Bat, Slime, Squid, Cow, Wither, Ender Dragon, Creeper, Blaze, and Enderman. Host: Also, Ocelot and Silverfish get Diamond Tokens! Silverfish: What are those? Host: If you are up for elimination, you can use them to keep you and three other team members safe! But they are one of a kind, so keep them safe. Host: That's it for this episode! Tune in on Episode 2, When they have their first team challenge! <- Previous Next -> Category:Battle for Minecraft Paradise Episodes Category:All Episodes